We Shall Be Drunk And Probably Not Horrifically Rich
Summary A grumpy Mario, a medication withdrawled Lurk, and some other people go to planet CASINOUS and have some fun. Unfortunately, things go horribly wrong as usual. This RP takes place after The Horribly Confusing Weird Date of Cliche Doom and before Forming Storm-Part one Transcript * *One Day in Space* * *An answering machine beeps,floating in space* *"Hi, this is Thor calling. Listen, my agent sent me the cartoon script for the bar scene with Vax, and I've decided I don't wanna be involved in any way." * *Meanwhile on CASINOUS,Thor fades from existance* *4:02 *4:16Mysteriousjillguy *An orange ship flies through space* * *it's damaged and is similar in shape to Sizzlorr's foodcourtian ship,it's red and orange* * *Lurk is in the pilot seat,flying it* *Lurk:BBLUYUUUUORRGGHGHG *4:17Long TimeMario: ... *Mario: Sooo.. where are we going again? *Mario: It better be somewhere nice... -~- *Hatbot: Naaah, since when has LURK flew us to a nice place? *Hatbot: It's probably gonna be some sort of abandoned war planet or something. *Mario: Um... Lurk? *Mario: ...*pokes Lurk*... *4:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:*wakes up on the steering controls* *Lurk:Wh- *Lurk:Wot *Lurk:WHERE R DEM LOONEY BIN MEDS?! *shakes mario* *4:22Long TimeMario: ... Huh? *Mario: Where are we going? >_o *Hatbot: WELP, looks like Lurk is a druggie now. *Hatbot: Surprisingly... noooot really shocking. *Mario: Lurk, I asked you a question. I expect an answer... *4:25Cravitus-Suddenly, a large, nearby box falls off of a shelf, and you hear something akin to a pained grunt!- *Invader Jib has left the chat. *4:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:WE're goin to a casino planet or something because it'll be fun and stuff. *Lurk: Now BE QUIET! I'm trying to concentrate on the road. * *The ship smashes through a space Panda export ship* *4:27Long TimeMario: ...What roa-- *4:27Mysteriousjillguy *Millions of pandas get thrown into the vaccuum of space* * *The ship shakes a bit* *Lurk:Doodyy doo doo dee doo doosdy DOO *4:27Long TimeMario: ... LURK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING! *4:27Cravitus-Pained grunts from within the box continue!- *4:27MysteriousjillguyLurk: ITS BEEN 36 YEARS SINCE I"vE EATEN A WALNUT. 36 YEARSSSSSSSS! *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *4:28Long TimeHatbot: Weeeheheee this kinda fuun! ^.^ *this is* *4:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:BLAUFFHFHFG *The ship plows through another ship* *4:28Long TimeMario: *antennae twitch* ...DUDE! SERIOUSLY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! *4:29Cravitus-Suddenly, a bloodstained glove bursts through the side of the box, with needles stuck in various points!- *4:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hey look a box. *4:29Cravitus???: "Oxygen! Pain! Strange colors!" *4:29Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk calmy walks away from the controls* *4:29Long TimeHatbot: Ooooh, a box!? *Mario: Um... what's in that box..? *4:30Mysteriousjillguy *The ship flies unpiloted,crashing into random objects* *4:30CravitusThe arm begins to flail uncontrollably as the voice from within starts shouting in pain. *4:30Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk rips open the box* *Lurk:ITS FIONNA RIGHT?! .o. *4:30Long TimeHatbot: no *4:30Cravitus-Needles pour out of the box, along with a dazed Averii!- *4:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh look it's uh...some person. *4:31Long TimeHatbot: *snicker* Told ya. *4:31Cravitus"WHY ARE YOU PURPLE?!" He screeched, dozens of needles stuck in him. *4:31Long TimeMario: Oh yeaaah, I remember that guy from somewhere... *Mario: ...wait.. he's that jerk from Hobo 13. *4:31MysteriousjillguyLurk: *puts hand on Mario's face* *4:32Long TimeMario: -~- *4:32MysteriousjillguyLurk: Your face is sqooshy. *4:32Long TimeMario: *pushes lurk's hand off* *4:32Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls over on his face* *4:32Long TimeMario: stop-- *4:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Insane mumbling* *4:32Long TimeMario: Ech.. *4:32CravitusAverii begins to flail around in pain, oblivious to the world as various suspiciously unlabeled needles continue to jab themselves into him. *4:33Long TimeHatbot: Lurk's being really weird >n<. *4:33MysteriousjillguyLurk: I neeeeeddd the meddddsss * *Lurk stares at Hatbot's soul* *4:33Long TimeMario: Lurk's always being weird... *4:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:NEEEEEEEEDDDD IIITTTT *4:33CravitusAve: "Why is the floor vibrating?!" He hissed. "Why is the hat talking!?" *4:33Long Time(wat hatbot doesn't have a soul- *4:33Mysteriousjillguyinto* *( its a metaphor-uugh figure of speech...uh.....synonym... *4:34Cravitus(Plot Twist: The box was full of Lurk's meds!) *4:34Mysteriousjillguy( DUNNN *4:34Cravitus(Averii has taken all(?) of them?!) *4:34Mysteriousjillguy( then lurk ate the whole box and died from a horrible giant brain ulcer *4:34Long TimeHatbot: Mayoooo he's lookin' at me in a reaaaally weird way! >m<;; *4:35Mysteriousjillguy(InsaiN here is the drug crav *4:35Long TimeMario: Uh.. Lurk, can you stop? You're making Hatbot freak out... *4:35MysteriousjillguyLurk: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE. *Lurk:Hey looke there's a giant planet in the way of the ship! * *Lurk points* *4:35CravitusAverii: *Incoherent* *4:36Long TimeMario: *annoyed tone*.. We're your friends-- *4:36MysteriousjillguyComputer: ENGINE DAMAGE,FAILURE *Computer:AUTOPILOT NOT RESPONDING *4:36Long TimeMario: *Eyes widen* GET TO THE CONTROLS, LURK!! *4:36CravitusAverii: "I never asked for this!" *4:36Mysteriousjillguy *The auto pilot is covered in melted cheese* * *It sparks* *Computer: SYSTEM FAILURE *4:37CravitusAve begins twisting and spasming on the floor, yanking needles from him mindlessly. *4:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHUUU- *4:37Long TimeMario: ...Lurk do SOMETHING! *4:37Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks at the box Averii is in* * *It is labeled "LOONEY BIN.CO INSAIN"* *"We are not responsible for your horrible death" *4:38CravitusAverii: "Why do my teeth taste like CHEESE?!" *4:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:YOU TOOK LURK'S DRUGS?! WHY! * *Lurk strangles Averii* *4:38Cravitus-Averii suddenly spasms one last time, and goes limp.- *(rip autopilot) *4:39Long TimeMario: *Shakes Lurk's arm* Can you do SOMETHING!? We're all gonna crash and die if you don't get to the freakin' CONTROLS. *Hatbot: Lots and lots of conflict .3. *4:40MysteriousjillguyLurk: YOU BASIIIITTTCCHHH! *strangles averii* *4:40Cravitus-Averii's PAK suddenly whirrs, and his fist meets Lurk's face as he screeches, heart restarted.- *4:40MysteriousjillguyComputer: BRACE FOR IMPACT! BRACE FOR IMPACT! *A sad face is on one of the screens* *4:40CravitusAve: "IT'S... ALL PURPLE!" He hissed between his teeth. "ALL OF IT!" *4:41Long TimeMario: *Sighs* ... You're such an idiot... *4:41YourFavoriteFangirl(Hey guys whats going on? *4:41Cravitus(They restarted the casino RP thingy) *4:41YourFavoriteFangirl(Sorry, I was dealing with Cam crap *4:41Long Time(restarting the casino rp *4:41YourFavoriteFangirl(Ah ok *4:42Mysteriousjillguy *The ship catches fire,entering the atmosphere* *4:42Long TimeHatbot: I wish I could see everything in purple >o< *4:42Cravitus(Currently Ave's freaking out because he accidentally took all of Lurk's meds because he was stuffed in a box of them, and they're crashing) *4:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:*cries uncontrollably* *4:42CravitusAve: "THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!" He hissed, shielding his eyes as he continued to punch Lurk. *4:43Long TimeMario: ... *Mario: I don't even know what's going on anymore- *4:43YourFavoriteFangirl(I may or may not join in Either way it's not important for Menami to be in it *4:43Long TimeHatbot: YAY! It's fuun not knowing what's going on :3 *4:44Mysteriousjillguy *The ship crashes through a sign* * *It jerks around* *Lurk:WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEE *4:45Long TimeHatbot: Yup, probably. *4:45Cravitus-Ave begins yanking needles out of him and tossing them at Lurk.- *4:45Long TimeMario: I-I.. don't want to die like this.. *Hatbot: Yeeeah.. this would be a pretty lame way to go out. *4:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:AUGHHH MY EYES! *gets hit by needles* * *The ship smashes into a building and then spins around out of control* *Lurk:*Thrown around the ship* EEEGH! OOF! AUGH! EE! *4:48Cravitus-Averii falls out through the broken viewscreen with a screech, then fades away- *4:48Long TimeMario: ..*holding on to a part of the surroundings* ..*Screaming* *Hatbot: AHHHHAHHHH THIS IS SUDDENLY LESS FUN-- *4:50Cravitus-Suddenly, a Spittle Runner smashes into the cockpit from the side, and the ship's spin slows.- *Invader Jib has left the chat. *4:50Cravitus-Averii is catapulted in as the other ship falls away, hissing madly.- *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *4:50Mysteriousjillguy *The ship smashes into the ground* * *Debris flies everywhere* * *Lurk crawls out of the wreckage,covered in burns and cuts* *4:51Long TimeHatbot: Hey, we survived! *4:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:H-how did I survive that.. * *Lurk stumbles,getting up* *Lurk:Dookie.... *4:52Long TimeHatbot: Oooh gee.. you guys look slightly injured.. *4:52Cravitus-Ave hangs limply above on an exposed girder.- *4:52Long TimeMario: *rubbing his forehead*... Ech.. that really hurt.. *4:52CravitusAve: "Legs, refusing to respond...!" *4:52MysteriousjillguyLurk: I will fix yo up with sum SOUP *4:53Cravitus-Ave tosses the last needle from him aside with a hiss, and glares at Lurk from the girder.- *4:54MysteriousjillguyLurk: Who are you..? *Lurk:Wait..UR THE GUY WHO TOOK MY MEDS *4:54CravitusAve: "You're the one that stuffed me into the box!" He hissed. "It was dark in there!" *4:55MysteriousjillguyLurk: I thought you were an evil soul devouring teddy bear. *4:55Cravitus-Ave tosses a rock at Lurk angrily.- *4:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:DAURGH! MY FACE SKIN! *4:56CravitusAve: *Angry noises!* *4:56Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls over in pain* *4:56Long TimeMario: Ave, you're that guy who kept on shocking me on Hobo 13... I dislike you -~- *4:56Mysteriousjillguy *A crowd of aliens soon gathers around the crash site* *Alien: Hey look at that. *4:57CravitusAve: "I have a job to do, and a job I should be doing," He sighed, trying to shift off of the girder carefully. *4:57MysteriousjillguyAlien 2: Stupid doopublicans. Can't spend a minute not crashing into things..*grumbles* *Lurk:durrrr *4:58CravitusSuddenly, with a yelp, the girder gave way and Ave tumbled for about twenty feet before hitting the ground with a firm thud. *4:58MysteriousjillguyLurk: You might have a few side effects dere Avey *Lurk: Once dose meds wear off you're gonna go through withdrawl! JUST LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEE *4:58CravitusAve: "Strangely enough, I can't feel the likely shattered left leg I have," He hissed. "Yet I can still hear you just fine." *4:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:*puts arm around Averii* *4:59CravitusAverii recoiled slightly, and reached into his PAK for his communicator. *4:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh it's great! You lose feeling of your left leg,your mind begins to deteriorate! You become a distorted shell of your former self! You lose memory! *5:00CravitusAve: "Ugh, this'll obviously be JUST great," He hissed quietly, grabbing a familiar shape and pulling it from his PAK. *5:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:And if you're lucky,You'll get to experience DEPRESSION! *5:00Long TimeHatbot: Stop complaining dude. It's getting reaaaally annoying... *5:00CravitusAve then grimaced at the shattered remains of his communicator. *5:00MysteriousjillguyLurk: YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUUULLLL! *Yells at Hatbot* *5:00CravitusAve: "Well, then. That's just nice," He groaned, tossing it away as he eyed the surrounding crowd. *5:00Long TimeHatbit: ... :c *Hatbot* *5:00Mysteriousjillguy *An officer ship lands* *5:01Long TimeHatbot: You d-don't have to be so... mean.. *5:01Mysteriousjillguy *Irken officers and guards come out of it* * *The officers push hatbot away,walking to the ship* *5:01Long TimeMario: Lurk, stop it. -.- *5:01CravitusGuardsman 24601: "Stop! You have violated the law." *5:01Long TimeHatbot: *falls* Why's everyone being mean to me!? *5:02MysteriousjillguyOfficer:WHAT IS THE MEANING OF...*twitch*...THIS....THIS ...HORRIBLE ACCIDENT! *5:02Long TimeMario: *picks Hatbot back up, and puts him back on his head* ... I'm not sure, Hatbot. But I don't like it. *5:02CravitusAve: "Evening, Officer." *5:03MysteriousjillguyOfficer: *looks at Ave* *5:04Long TimeHatbot: Oh yeah, you can blame LURK for this accident. He's on drugs or somethin' >.> *5:04Mysteriousjillguy *The officer sees a melted substance on his uniform,he takes a bit with his finger* * *The officer takes out a device and scans it* *Officer:...Looney Bin psychoactive drugs? * *The officers stare suspiciously at Averii* *5:05CravitusAverii returned the stare for a moment. *5:05MysteriousjillguyOfficer:....State your name. *5:05CravitusAve: "They're not mine, they're his!" He shouted, shoving Lurk forward. "He kidnapped me!" *5:05MysteriousjillguyLurk: I AINT DONE NOTIN *5:06Long TimeMario: .... *5:06Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk vomits* *5:06Cravitus-Averii attempts to flee, using his PAK's spiderlegs to climb the wreckage in panic- *5:06MysteriousjillguyOfficer: Hmmm...seems to be some sort of hideous mole alien mutant and- *Officer 2: HEY! HE'S GETTIN AWAY! *5:07Cravitus-Averii throws a discarded needle at the officer, and it hits tip-first!- *5:07MysteriousjillguyGuard:HAULT! CEASE THE GETTING AWAY-ING OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO USE HAULTING! *Officer:OUCH! MY FOOT! *Officer:DEUUUAGGHH *5:07Cravitus-The officer begins to see strange colors!- *5:07MysteriousjillguyOfficer:*falls over,holding his head in pain* *Officer:MY BRRAAAINNNNN! ITS ON FIRREEE! *Officer 2: HE'S USING LOONEY BIN DRUGS! WE'VE GOT A DRUGGIE! * *The guards and officers proceede to hit the drug filled officer with laser batons* *5:08Long TimeHatbot: ... This is really.. dumb. .-. *5:08CravitusDistracted by the spectacle, Averii missteps and steps on fragile plating, and with a shout he falls in a hail of rubble. *5:08MysteriousjillguyGuard @:YEEH! THIS'LL TEECH YOU TO NOT TAKE DRUGS! *5:09Cravitus-Averii has been burried!- *Invader Jib has left the chat. *5:09MysteriousjillguyGuard2: YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT OR DIE! *Lurk:...Um..... * *The druggie guard screams in pain* *5:09CravitusGuardsman 24601: "You must pay the court a fine or serve your sentence, your stolen goods are now forfeit!" *5:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks around* *5:10Long TimeMario: Lurk... let's just go. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *5:10Long TimeMario: This is really weird. *5:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Well..um..I guess we'd better get moving to the casino then. * *Lurk walks away with Mario,dragging Averii because reasons* *5:12Long TimeHatbot: .3. Are we getting close to the casino? *5:12Mysteriousjillguy *A gigantic casino is a few miles nearby,it's huge* *5:12CravitusAve: *Incoherent Mumbling and Twitching* *5:13Long TimeMario: *Kicks Averii*.. That's for being so rude to me on Hobo 13. *5:13Mysteriousjillguy *The casino is connected the lower levels of the planet,a huge bridge platform connects it to the ground* *5:13CravitusAverii kicks Mario in the shin twice, suddenly jumping to his feet. *5:13Mysteriousjillguy *A hideous alien is in a booth at the entrance,that reads "TICKETS"* *5:14Long TimeMario: ... *5:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:QUIT FITIN U TOO OR ...something bad will happen. *5:14CravitusAve: "People have jobs! I have a job! Usually you're supposed to do the jobs!" *5:14Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks to the booth* *5:14Long TimeMario: Yeah, but you didn't listen to me for the first 30 minutes. I wasn't a FREAKIN' TRAINEE.. *5:14MysteriousjillguyAlien:You wont a tickit? *Lurk:...Yeah *Alien: You gwonna need monehs. *5:15Long TimeHatbot: Yee *5:15CravitusAve: "Too bad, you couldn't leave, and I couldn't convince someone to take you off my hands," He growled. *5:15MysteriousjillguyAlien: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN A SUCH A WAY?! * *Alien screams at hatbot* *Alien: FOR HIM,I CHARGE TWICE DEH PRICE FOR YO TICKITS! *5:16Long TimeHatbot: Um... what? I just said "Yee" ._. *5:16MysteriousjillguyAlien:*gasps* *Alien: SUCH LANGUAGE! *5:16Long TimeHatbot: What!? DX *5:16MysteriousjillguyAlien:LITTLE HAT BABY MAN BETTUR STOP SAYIN DAT. *5:17Long TimeMario: *Sigh*... I heard the people around here are really.. weird. *5:17MysteriousjillguyLurk: Aren't we all insane deep down? *5:17Long TimeHatbot: No yee better stop being so sensitive. It's just a noise >.< *5:17MysteriousjillguyAlien: I CHARGE PRICE THRICE! *5:17Long TimeMario: Um.. Not really, Lurk. *Hatbot: WHAT!? IT'S JUST A NOISE! *5:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well we live in a dystopian society ruled by people who are tall,don't you think that's purty crazee. *5:18Long TimeMario: Yeah, the system is pretty... flawed. *5:19MysteriousjillguyAlien: LITTLE BABY HAT PERSON DOES NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THE WORST YOORGIAZIAN CUSSWORD MEENS! *Alien:For that I pardon you and you get in free now. *Calm voice* *5:19Long TimeHatbot: Um... what? Oh well.. *Hatbot: Also, I'm not a baby :l *(brb *5:22Mysteriousjillguy( Mother of pain has entered the room and has begun spreading doom *Alien:*throws solid gold tickets at the group* Averii:*Hit by the ticket,goes unconcious and falls into a trash bin* Mario:EECCHH- Lurk:aUGH *Lurk holds the ticket and slowly walks into the casino,struggling to hold it due to it's weight* *ong TimeMario: *Holds a ticket, and follows Lurk* *5:52Cravitus(Go on without meeee) *(ded) *5:52Long TimeMario: Y'know Lurk.. we should have brought some of our friends. It's gonna be boring with just the two of us. *Hatbot: *cough* THREE *cough*.. *5:53Mysteriousjillguy *An ant like reddish brown alien with reflective purple eyes vomits in a corner* *( Brb must do chores and stuff *5:55Long Time(Okay :u *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *6:06Mysteriousjillguy( back *( Stupid computer froze while I was doing chores * *(oh lc *6:21Mysteriousjillguy( mickey mouse your savior,obey him or he will force you to watch Mars Needs Moms and Home on the Range for eternity *is your savior* ) *( BRB MUST EET FOOD OF DOOM *6:54Invader Jib(Wait what happened I didn't pay attneiton the whole time to this rp *6:54Long Time(We Shall Be Drunk And Probably Not Horrifically Rich *6:55Mysteriousjillguy( BACCCKKK *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *6:57Mysteriousjillguy( Jib could come in as someone *6:57Invader Jib(but who *6:59Mysteriousjillguy( Someone who would have enough time to hang out at a casino for fun *( Like an elite not on duty.. *Or something *7:00Invader Jibok *7:01Mysteriousjillguy( Irken Elite Zav ? *7:01Invader Jibok *that's who i was gonna pick anyway *7:02Mysteriousjillguy( Oh ok * *Lurk walks into the casino* *( Oh uh,maybe you could bring in Engineer Jaz too? *7:03Invader Jibpossibly *7:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh.. *( Ok *Lurk: Wot are we gonna dooo? *Lurk:...WAit.. * *Lurk eyes a cherry slushy machine* *Lurk:CHERRY SLUSHIEEESSS * *Heavenly chorus* *Guy:...Why is there a slushie machine in a casino- *7:04Long TimeMario: .. *7:04Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk runs into him,pushing him away* *7:04Long TimeMario: Soo Lurk-- *7:05MysteriousjillguyGuy:GRGh- *7:05Long TimeMario: Eh.. *7:05Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk goes up to the slushie machine* * *Lurk pulls out a fake ID card,with a picture of him wearing a fake mustache* * *He puts it in the ID slot* *7:05Long TimeMario: *Walks over to Lurk*.. *7:06MysteriousjillguyMachine: ID....ACCEPTED! *Machine: CHOOSE YOUR FLAVOR! *7:06Long TimeMario: Hey uh, Lurk, do you think we could invite other people to come? *Mario: I don't think it'd be really fun if we were the only ones going >_o *Hatbot: Mayo, the others are usually waaaaayy to busy to do this kinda stuff. *7:06YourFavoriteFangirl(Lurk: ill call menami! ..... wait *eyes narrow* zik. *7:07Long TimeHatbot: '-' *7:07MysteriousjillguyFlavors: Slushy Peanut,Frozen Ham,Icy Donut,CHEERY BOMB! *Cherry* *Lurk:*chooses Cherry* *7:07Long Time(so uh Miz, do you wanna join the RP? Now would probably be the only chance for Menami to get an invitation or something. *7:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah. I agree with the robot guy I've never seen before nor remember. Menami's on elite duty,Zik's..um...doing stupid zik magical zik things. *Lurk:Hmm.. *7:08YourFavoriteFangirl(Sure, why not *7:08Long TimeHatbot: Ahem... I have a NAME .-. *Hatbot: Well I mean, we could try calling Menami. *7:08Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks through his contacts on his tablet device* *Lurk:..."Zav".. *Lurk: Huh? I don't remember this person in my list. *7:09Long TimeHatbot: Whatever you do... don't invite Vok please. *7:09MysteriousjillguyLurk: Oh sure! NEVER * *Lurk calls Elite Zav* *7:10Invader JibZav: Hello? *7:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:HEYYYYY! *screams* *Lurk: This is Lurk. *Cinnabon Hearts has joined the chat. *7:11Invader JibZav: Hm... *7:11Cinnabon Hearts(He~llo~ everybody! *7:11Long Time *A fiery portal opens above Mario, and of course, Vok rolls out*.. Vok: HEYYY PALS! I heard my name..! *7:11Invader JibZav: Well, what is it? *7:11Long Time(Yo :u *7:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH LORD *7:11Cinnabon Hearts(^_^ I can bring Tensel, yes? *7:11MysteriousjillguyLurk: Well,uh,c'mon over to Planet CASINOUS,for some horrible fun and games. *7:11Long TimeVok: Ohoohoo, what's on the agenda today? *7:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eating whats left of your pitiful soul. *7:12Invader JibZav: Now why would I-come to think of it, I'm kind of bored.. *7:12Long TimeVok: Horrible insults as usual, hm? *(Sure *7:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:Bring friends and stuff,I don't care. *7:12Invader JibZav: Yeah I'll be there soon. Also did someone come out of a portal back there? *7:13MysteriousjillguyLurk: As long as they aren't evil parasite infested dark magic mutants. *7:13Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *thrown in from a gap as always* FRIGHTENEDNOISE- *7:13Invader JibZav: ...Right... *7:13Long TimeMario: ... This is gettin' weird already.. *7:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh yeah sure. *7:13Long TimeHatbot: YUP! *7:13Invader JibZav: Okay uh...*hangs up* *7:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Now,I gotta call Menami and interrupt her job that keeps her alive. Bye! *7:13Long TimeVok: Woah woahhh, is that the future robot person? *7:13Cinnabon Hearts(Misty: *sits on his lap* hha im bringing the evil parasite infested dark magic mutant *Zik: *leaps in from the gap, on his hoverboard* :I Tensel: @n@ *7:14Mysteriousjillguy( lurk: i will write fanfics donut mes wit m3!1!! *7:14Long TimeVok: ..*Pulls out a cigar* *He lights it with his hand, and starts smoking it* *Mario: Oh, hey Zik! ^^ *7:14Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...*puts on gasmask* *7:14MysteriousjillguyLurk: Wonderful..Vok AND Zik.. *7:14Cinnabon HeartsZik: Hi. *7:15Long TimeVok: ECH *7:15MysteriousjillguyLurk: Oh uh *Lurk: I mean *Lurk: IT'S WONDERFUL! VOK AND ZIK ARE HERE! *7:15Long TimeVok: It's that Swedish emo. *Vok: Or was he... Scottish? *7:15Cinnabon HeartsZik: Swedish emo?.. *7:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:? I thought he was british. *Cravitus has joined the chat. *7:15Long TimeVok: Maybe Canadian. *7:15Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...New Yoiiiikk. *7:15Long TimeVok: PFFF, silly zik! That accent doesn't exist. *7:15MysteriousjillguyLurk: Vortian? *7:16Long TimeHatbot: It's New York, guys.. :l *7:16Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Identify Him To Be From Earth: North America: North North America: New England: New York: New York City: On- Zik: Please don't keep goin. *7:16Long TimeVok: Anyways, Lurk, are ya gonna call your girlfriend? *7:16Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Process Interrupted. *7:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:New York sounds like a stupid place. *Machine: ERROR. SLUSHIE MALFUNCTION *7:17Long TimeVok: Her name's Menomie, right? *7:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:...I don't have a girlfrie-wH *7:17Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..Menami. She's me fiance. >c *7:17Long TimeVok: Or whatever her name is. *7:17Invader JibZav: *Arrives at the casino place shortly after* *7:17YourFavoriteFangirl(no obviously her name is "men" *7:17Long TimeMario: So many people are arriving at once... *7:17YourFavoriteFangirl(her genderbent name would obviously be that *7:17MysteriousjillguyLurk: You realize that she took care of me when I was younger right? That'd be really weird. *7:18Long TimeHatbot: It's nice, ain't it? *7:18MysteriousjillguyLurk: And DISGOOOSTTINGGg *7:18Long TimeVok: Ohh... oh um ._. Eww.. *7:18Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..*lifts gasmask hesitantly*.. *forcibly opens gap and shoves Menami out* *7:18Long TimeVok: Disregard that horrible mistake, please. *7:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Rolls out* ..*Covered in soap* *Menami: ..._. gee thanks zik *7:19Long TimeMario: Why're you wearing a gasmask? *7:19MysteriousjillguyLurk: Hi Menami! Sorry about interrupting your job and weekly paycheck you need to survive,but,we were pretty bor- *7:19Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...*stares at her*.. *Zik: ....Mmmm. ._. *7:19Long TimeHatbot: He looks like a giant fly with it on! *laughs* *7:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:DeENHgHgHGHGjUUGGHGG *falls over,face turning red* *7:19Invader JibZav: What is that stuff you're-oh uh *walks away awkwardly* *7:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: D////X *7:19Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..*puts the mask back on* Tensel: Menami Is Identified As... Nude. Please Apply Clothing. *7:19Long TimeMario: Oh umm.. o_o *7:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*SCREECHING* SOMEBODY HAND ME CLOTHES! *7:19Cinnabon HeartsZik: Vok be smokin. *7:19MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*looks at Lurk* I think he's bleeding. *7:20Long TimeMario: *covers his eyes* T-This.. is rather.. awkward >//_\\< *Hatbot: AHHHH *closes his eyes* *7:20Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is on the ground,drooling and twitching uncontrollably* *Lurk:HauuurrggayuEErrtgauyhggaghhhhhack *7:20Long TimeVok: Smoking? I know I look good, but I'd never expect you to compliment me... pffhaah.. *7:20Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Lurk Is Having A Seizure. Will Begin CPR. *rubs hands together, they spark all scary* *7:21Long TimeHatbot: Not that kind of smoking, Vok D:< *7:21Mysteriousjillguy(2s0cky4me *sh0cky* ) * *An Irken guard walks over* *7:21Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...Ay, charge it up mo', he real trouble. Tensel: Yes, Sir. *his hands spark massively* .. *Tensel: *lands them on Lurk's chest* .a. *7:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Embarassed, even though the soap is basically covering her like a shirt and pants*.. Zik, I said gap my CLOTHES. *7:22MysteriousjillguyGuard:HEY! WE OUTLAWED PUBLIC NUDITY AFTER THE "SHOWGIRL SPECIAL FAVOR" INCIDENT! *7:22Long TimeVok: Here Menachie, I have an extra leather coat and jeans. *Throws the clothes at her* *7:22Cinnabon HeartsZik: Oh? ..*gaps in her regular clothes and a towel* *Zik: Ew no get that off her. *7:22Long TimeVok: oh, Nevermind. *7:22MysteriousjillguyGuard:PUT ON SOME CLOTHES OR WE WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THE PREMISIS. *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ._. Take them. *Throwing them back to Vok* *7:22Cinnabon HeartsZik: Shut it and EMBRACE THE BEAUTY. *7:22MysteriousjillguyGuard:proomisis..? Premisius....Promisis? *Guard:However you say it. *7:22Long TimeVok: *shrug* *Burns the leather jacket and jeans* *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Taking Zik's clothes and quickly putting them on, wiping off all the other soap*.. *7:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Beauty? But there's nothing ther- *7:23Long TimeVok: They were my least favorite anyways. *7:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Walks over and royally punches Zik in the stomach* uwu *Menami: That's for interrupting my bath. *7:23Cinnabon HeartsZik: *sCREAMS* I WAS COMPLIMENTING YEW!!? *falls off, somehow bruised* *7:23Long TimeHatbot: *Opens his eyes* Oh hey, she's dressed now .o. *7:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:...*looks at the pile of dust that was Vok's clothes* *7:23Long TimeMario: Oh, good.. *opens his eyes* *7:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:*sniffs* * *Lurk imagines himself wearing a leather jacket and jeans* *7:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Don't compliment me when I'm naked.. IN PUBLIC. ^n^; *7:24Cinnabon HeartsZik: *tosses his mask*.. .. Whoi not. o-o *7:24Mysteriousjillguy *A crowd of girls with totally not fake blonde hair are around Lurk in his imagination* *7:24Cinnabon HeartsZik: Ye aint got junk anyways, nobody do, whoi ye so embarrassed? *7:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: DX That was really embarassing me. *7:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:*sighs* *7:24Long TimeHatbot: What's with the mask? *7:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Because I was naked, duh! *7:24Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..Yer weird. *7:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:! *7:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Junk or not, that's still degrading. *7:25Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz looks over and sees Zav* *7:25Long TimeVok: Looks like Lurk is jealous of my clothes .3. *7:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: unu *7:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz:ZAVVVV! *7:25Long TimeVok: Pfff.. *7:25Invader JibZav: *hides face* *Zav: *standing in corner* *7:25MysteriousjillguyDarrz: *quickly Runs toward Zav* *Darrz:breathing *7:25Invader JibZav: *mumbles* Great.. *7:25Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz leaps at Zav,screeching* *Darrz:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *7:26Long TimeVok: Does anybody else want a cigar? I've got a few extra... if there's any smokers here. *Vok: I'm feelin' kinda generous today. *Vok: Weird, huh? *7:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hugs him* Thanks for grabbing me clothes, though. *7:26Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz tackles Zav and hugs him* *7:26Invader JibZav: okay okay OKAY *7:26Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Smoking Is Bad For Your Health. Allow Me To Dispose Of Them. *7:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:D'AWWW I MISSED YOU! *7:26Long TimeVok: ...um, no. *Vok: don't, please *7:26Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ... *tilts head* .. *picks up Vok, tosses him in a trashcan* Health Problems Resolved. Cigarettes Are Disposed Of! *7:27Invader JibZav: Tone it back a bit? I prefer standing. *7:27Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..*thumbs up* *7:27Long TimeVok: ... -~- *7:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Giggles* *Menami: Hey Zik, though. *7:27MysteriousjillguyLurk: Now preform brain surgery so he isn't a jerk anymore. *7:27Long TimeVok: *floats out of the trashcan* *Vok: Ehy, no need to be rude. *7:27Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz stands up* *7:27Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Yes, Sir! *fingers morph into surgical tools* *7:27Invader JibZav: *stands up* *7:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz: What are you doin here Zav? *Lurk:Oh! Wow! *Creepily grins* *7:28Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ^^ Will Begin Process. *7:28Long TimeVok: WHAT *7:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: After the wedding day, I'm getting you to start working out and get better fiber, all that stuff. You really shouldn't be bruised from a punch that small. *7:28Long TimeVok: NO *7:28Invader JibZav: The weird guy invited me, and I was bored. *7:28Long TimeVok: *floats away* *7:28Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hands Mario some popcorn* *7:28YourFavoriteFangirl(Lurk: ..i have a robot slave- *7:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Wait a minute.. *7:28Long TimeVok: Get AWAY FROM MEH YA METAL IRKEN THING-- *7:28Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Please, Do Not Worry. It Is Painless As Long As You Are Unconscious. *7:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Tensel is following my commands...*grins* *Lurk:Oh uh! Tensel! *7:29Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *looks to Lurk* ? *7:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Remove his spleen too please. *grins* *7:29Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Yes, Sir. *7:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Chuckles* *7:29Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...ovo *7:29Long TimeMario: Guys, Vok's really trying to change. It won't help if you're gonna hurt him like this .n. *7:29Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ? I Am Not Harming, I Assure You. *7:29MysteriousjillguyLurk: But if we give him brain surgery it'll change him! *7:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Ok, fine, Mario. Tensel, don't do it. *7:29Invader JibZav: *looks over at Vok and Tensel* Geez things are getting violent *7:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:DD'AWWW AWWWW *7:29Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Yes, Ma'am. *7:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oh those are my friends. *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ^^; Mario's probably right. *7:30Long TimeVok: *Siiigh*.. *Floats back down* *7:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:B-But! Brain surgery! Evil magic powers! Doom! FLOATY THINGIES! *7:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: :I; *7:30Long TimeHatbot: Just imagine all the advantages we'd have if Vok was on our side :U! *Vok: Yeah, yeah... sure. *7:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:YEAH *7:31Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Calculate At Least ... One Advantage. *7:31Invader JibZav: Yeah, I knew that much..@Darrz *7:31Long TimeVok: -n-; I really hate this robot. *7:31Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Power And Annoyance Are Targeted Elsewhere. *7:31Long TimeVok: Woooow. *7:31Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Do Not Hate Me, For I Have Done Nothing. *Tensel: ? It Is Rude To Hate Innocents. *7:31YourFavoriteFangirl(tensel: *turns into robot jesus* *7:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:So uh,wot do ya want to do? *7:32Long TimeVok: *sarcastic tone* You're reaaaally helping with my whole "trying to change" thing. *7:32Invader JibZav: I don't know...*looks around* *7:32Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Thank You. *nods, not understanding* *7:32Mysteriousjillguy( with the power of sanic tensel will crucify vok and begin a new glorious age of cam world order *7:32Long TimeVok: *Siiigh*... *7:33Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ^^ I Appreciate Your Compliment. *7:33Long TimeVok: Ever hear of something called sarcasm? *7:33Mysteriousjillguy( sonicwithjesus.png *7:33Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ... Sarcasm? *7:33Long TimeVok: It's not a compliment. *7:33Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Not In My Database. *7:33Long TimeVok: oh gOD THIS ROBOT IS ANNOYING *7:33MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Hm..well..uh...How bout we play poker? *7:33Long TimeVok: IS THERE A MUTE BUTTON? *7:33Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ...*frown*.. *7:33Invader JibZav: ...Alright. *7:33MysteriousjillguyLurk: Annoying? Wait till you see what happens when LIR eats a slushy- *7:34Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *his one antennae lowers, making a whirr sound*.. *7:34MysteriousjillguyLurk: His favorite flavor is coke. *7:34Invader JibZav: *mumbling* i'm probablygonnaregretthis *7:34Long TimeHatbot: I wanna see Mario play the slot machines :U! *7:34MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Oh I love that flavor,isn't that a soda? *Lurk:No- *7:34YourFavoriteFangirl(Brb pause *7:34Long TimeMario: I've never done gambling before, but it seems kinda fun ^^. *(okay *YourFavoriteFangirl(Back *7:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz:So uh,who wants to play poker? *7:38Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Alright, Sir. *head down a bit, walks more towards Menami* *7:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walking over to Tensel*... *Grabbing him and dragging him over back to her and Zik, hugging him* He's just fine. Don't be mean to Tensel, he has feelings too. ^^; *7:38Cinnabon HeartsZik: :U For a robot he sure has ALOT of em *7:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I think that's the point.. *Huggling Tensel* *Menami: He's a cutie, anyway. :3 I like that. *7:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Wait a minute. *7:39Invader JibZav: What? *7:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz: Who's gonna rent the poker table for us all? *7:39Long TimeHatbot: What's poker? *7:39Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *making another whirr sound, his antenna raises* Oh, Thank You, Mistress. Zik: ovo *7:39MysteriousjillguyLurk: *Hides wallet*....>_> *7:40Invader JibZav: Uh.. *7:40Long TimeVok: Ummm.. not me *7:40MysteriousjillguyDarrz: I have 3 coins. *7:40Long TimeVok: I guess everyone's gonna cheap out? *7:40Invader JibZav: I have money, I just..hmm *7:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ^^ Hey Tensel. You wanna come stay at my house after this? I noticed you don't have a home or anyone to take care of you. *7:40Long TimeVok: *Sarcastic tone* Yaaaay sooo much fun. *7:41Cinnabon Hearts(BRB *7:41Invader JibZav: Depends on the err..cost * * pause cinnamon is brb *( Err...Misty..or Cinnamon..both of them *7:43Cinnabon Hearts(Both of us. Making rat reservations. *7:44Mysteriousjillguy( Oh *( Im gonna make the space version of the world wide web while misty is brb *7:46YourFavoriteFangirl(Have you guys ever used the wayback machine? *(Its cool *(....we could use it to see what the wiki was like in like 2011 *(*inception DUNNN* *7:48Mysteriousjillguy( i'd like to not have to get eye surgery *7:48YourFavoriteFangirl(lol- *7:48Cinnabon Hearts(:3 *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *7:48Mysteriousjillguy( Inter-galactic Neverending Network *7:48Cinnabon Hearts(She's going to get 2 females on Saturday. *7:48YourFavoriteFangirl(brb *7:48Mysteriousjillguy( and yes im planning to make a deviantart parody- *( the featured page will make people's eyes melt off *7:50LIRLIRUgh.. I have unconsciously developed the ability to scarf down a soda can speedily.. *7:50Mysteriousjillguydoes it hurt *7:51LIRLIRNo *7:51Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Oh, Uh! Yes. Thank You. *7:52LIRLIRI just noticed that I finished my soda a lot quicker than usual *7:52Mysteriousjillguy( oh *7:52Long Time(Miz said brb :u *7:52Mysteriousjillguy( i burned my tounge because i ate my food when it was still hot *( it still hurts *( not that much though *( It kind of feels dry and burns *( hh *( only a spot on it though *7:53LIRLIRLIR: *He has been on Lurk's head this whole time, smiling and blinking occasionally* *(Oh oops) *(HUGRFGBXSJDHQ) *7:56Mysteriousjillguy( the gibberish intensifies *(BFDH%ETUJ$%E^TUGIYU %ETRYUHJ *( miz must be fighting the cogs over toontown dominance *LIRLIR( oAo I was reading the page, and I have to try and hold in my laughs, so I end up snickering and everyone in the room stares at me ggh) *7:57Mysteriousjillguy( the rp page? *( oh i know that feel *7:57LIRLIR *7:57Mysteriousjillguy * sees a joke* *( *HORRIFYING SMILE* *( mother:....wh- *7:58LIRLIR(See, that! I had to hold in a snicker) *7:58Mysteriousjillguy( " Meanwhile on CASINOUS,Thor fades from existance* " *( and thus the marvel fanbase never got another thor movie,da end *( brb *8:00Cinnabon Hearts(Cat: o_o | http://puu.sh/gLBnl/5113b949b8.jpg *(Bird: lets be friends ok *Invader Jib has left the chat. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:01YourFavoriteFangirl(Back *8:01Cinnabon Hearts(Misty: finally. *(I wanna play TTR with you. ^_^ *8:02LIRLIR(must wait for Lurk) *8:02YourFavoriteFangirl(I may or may not, I dunno Its really laggy *8:02Cinnabon Hearts(Why though. *8:05LIRLIR(... No reply? *(R u back Lurk?) *8:10Cravitus(What did I miss?) *8:11LIRLIR(I don't think much) *(I don't word good today) *8:11Mysteriousjillguy( back *8:12LIRLIRLIR: WHERE IS THE PICKLES? *8:12Mysteriousjillguy( we left off when they were gonna play poker *8:12Long TimeHatbot: Oh, I never noticed Lir was here! :3 *Vok: So.. you guys are gonna gamble.. for fun? *Vok: Gambling seems really boring, and time consuming.. *Invader Jib has left the chat. *8:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR?! How did you guys get her- *you* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:13LIRLIRLIR: HATBOT *hugs Hatbot* Do you haz picklez? *8:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Gambling?? *8:14Invader JibZav: *looks up at LIR* There's no pickles.. *8:14Long TimeHatbot: Oh, no. Sorry! >3< *8:14Mysteriousjillguy( http://puu.sh/gLBnl/5113b949b8.jpg "you cannot even imagine the horrors im going to do to you" *8:14Long TimeHatbot: Thanks for the hug though ^^! *8:14Cinnabon Hearts(ohmy god *8:14YourFavoriteFangirl(lol- *8:14Cinnabon Hearts(*Misty: *8:15Long TimeVok: Yes, gambling. *8:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! Gimmie 300 monies. *8:15Long TimeVok: That's what you do at this stupid place. *8:15Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Identified Gambling As ... Common Rich People Sport. They End Up With No Money At The End, And Come Home Crying. *8:15LIRLIRLIR: UHKAY *Gives Lurk the money and rolls onto the table* *8:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ^^; I don't have enough money as it is. I dunno. *8:16Long TimeVok: Do you have to identify everything? *8:16MysteriousjillguyLurk: You forgot the part about debt and horrible taxes. *8:16Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *tilts head*.. *Tensel: Yes. *8:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Hey, he's a robot. Of course he does. *8:16Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz grabs Lurk's money* *Lurk:?! * *Darrz gives the money to a casino employee* *8:16LIRLIRLIR: HI TABLE *8:16Long TimeVok: Well you don't see Hatbot blurting out everything's description. *Vok: Or Lir. *8:16MysteriousjillguyDarrz:One table for..um..A BUNCH OF PEOPLE *8:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Because they're both different kinds of robots. *8:16MysteriousjillguyAlien:Uh..Ok...uh...um *8:17Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Am Made Specifically To Identify, It Is One Of My Purposes. *Tensel: My Other Is To Shoot People, The Goal Is To Kill Them. *8:17Long TimeVok: Oh.. okay then.. well that's not so ba-- *8:17Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *nodding* *8:17Long TimeVok: Oh. *8:17LIRLIRLIR: *hugs table* *8:17Cinnabon HeartsTensel: If I Am Instructed By Menami To Shoot, I Will. uou *8:17Long TimeVok: Whaaaat? Why does Menami get to command you :l *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..L-Lets not get violent! *Menami: Because I'm a good owner. ^^ *8:18Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz sits at the table* *8:18Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ? I Am Not Becoming Violent. *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I take care of a PAK dweller and a small child. I think I can handle a robot too. *8:18Invader JibZav: *looking through a walet type thing* That's the definition of violent? *8:18Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Chose Menami As My Mistress Due To Her Compassion. *8:18LIRLIRLIR: *sits up, looking at Darrz* DO YOU HAVE PICKLES? *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: uwu See? *8:19Long TimeVok: Aren't you going to get stressed? You're gonna have to take care of like 4 people. *8:19Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Oh! Small Child, Identified As Z. I Have Him Here. *opens up his chest with a tap of a button on it, there holds Z eating some chips* Z: ...*waves* *8:19Long TimeVok: Pretty much all the time. *8:19Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...darn it. *8:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !! ... Z, did you sneak here? *Dissapproving mom voiceXD* *8:19Long TimeMario: Oh, hey Z. *8:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:*hears Menami's voice change* *8:20Long TimeHatbot: Yayyyyy, Z is here! .3. *8:20MysteriousjillguyLurk: OH GOD,NO! I'M SORRY,I DIDN'T TAKE THE COOKIES PLEASE NO- *8:20Cinnabon HeartsZ: .a. Uh. *8:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..-- lurk *8:20Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..-.o *8:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ono;; *8:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:*shakes Menami* IT WAS THE WEASEL WHO TOOK IT! NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe *8:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Oh well.. take care of him, Tensel. :I--- *Menami: HHHHAAA D; *8:21LIRLIRLIR: *Cue scary building music. Stares in the direction of Z* CRUNCHES MEANS FOOD *8:21Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Volume Is Too Loud. *Z: ...W-whut. *8:21Invader JibZav: *Backs away* *8:21Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..Steal my food, you're SCRAP METAL!! *8:21LIRLIRLIR: DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE FOOD IS OBTAINED? *8:21Long TimeHatbot: *glares at Z* Don't be so rude to Lir.. *8:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:...So.....I don't know how to play poker at all. *Darrz: I bet 20 monies. *8:22Long TimeVok: Then why did you suggest to play it- *8:22Invader JibZav: *sigh* *brief face palm* *8:23Long TimeHatbot: ... eh *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz's PAK opens,a tenetacle plugs into a small cylinder like device,it displays a small screen with money numbers on it* *8:23Long TimeHatbot: Sooooo, I guess we can start gambling.. or whatever. *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *Everyone at the table has cylinder thingies near them* *8:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Lightly shoving Lurk* ^^; Calm. *8:23LIRLIRLIR: *He looks to Vok* HEY! HEY! MISTER, DO YOU HAVE PICKLEZ? *8:23Long TimeVok: Mmmmmmyes. *8:24LIRLIRLIR: *He crawls onto Vok* WHERE *8:24Long TimeVok: Well, *Vok: *Opens a fiery portal, and reaches out a jar of pickles* *Vok: You waaant it? *8:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! NO! *8:25LIRLIRLIR: YUZ *reaches for it* *8:25Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk grabs LIR* *Lurk:NO LIR! Vok is a bad person. *8:25Long TimeVok: Hey, I'm not bad. *Vok: I'm your pal, your bad, your go-to-guy! *8:25LIRLIRLIR: *Nabbed* YAY *8:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:The pickles probably explode on contact,or turn sir units into buckets of purple jelly. *8:25Long Timeyour pal, your friend* *8:26Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Identifying Vok ....... Vok Is An Antagonist That Is Considered Annoying To Almost Everybody. *8:26Long TimeVok: ... Whaaaat? *8:26LIRLIRLIR: *Looks at Vok* NAWW. You're just iffy. *8:26Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *his live eye flickers a bit*.. Do I Shoot? *8:26Invader JibZav: They look pretty normal-*touches the jar and it stings a little* *8:26MysteriousjillguyLurk: OUR ENEMY,OUR NUISANCE,OUR NEVER GO-TO-GUY! *8:26Long TimeVok: Where's all the hate comin' from, pals? *8:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Thats what you are. *8:26Long TimeVok: I just wanna hang out with my friends. *8:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: No, no. ^^; *8:27Long TimeMario: .-. ... *8:27Invader JibZav: Frankly I don't even know who you are *8:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks to Mario* Why do you keep trying to change him again..? *8:27Long TimeMario: Because I'd like to keep my father? *8:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oh That's Vok. He's a magical space goblin. *8:27Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Do Not Believe Anybody Is Being Friends With You. *tilts head* *8:27MysteriousjillguyDarrz:He has spooky powers. *8:27Invader JibZav: Wait a minute.. *8:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Sighs*.. *8:28LIRLIRLIR: HE ALSO HAS JELLY PICKLES ^^ *8:28Long TimeVok: Eh, tin cap, can you pleeeeease shut up? *8:28Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Take No Orders From You. *Tensel: The Next Order Will Result In A Minor Injury. *8:28Invader JibZav: Woah *8:28Long TimeVok: Wow. *8:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Takes out a fake ID card* *8:29Long TimeVok: You're making enemies with the wrong person, robot. *8:29Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk puts it into his cylinder device* *8:29LIRLIRLIR: Jellyy picklesss *8:29MysteriousjillguyLurk: I bet 500 Monies. *8:29Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Am Simply Stating That You Do Not Control Me, Vok. *nodding* I Take Orders From Most Others. *8:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Vok, hush. >.> *8:30Mysteriousjillguy *A robot nearby blares loud electronic music* *8:30Long TimeVok: But I've done nothing..? Apparently, I'm not equal to the others? *Vok: Ok, I see how it is. *8:30MysteriousjillguyLurk: What in hell is that crap? *8:30Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Don't Believe You Are... Irken. *8:30MysteriousjillguyRobot: The new kids call it dubstep! It's the only type of music that survived the great media burning of 2708 on this planet. *Lurk:*eye twitch* *8:31Long TimeVok: Mmmk, whatever. *8:31MysteriousjillguyLurk: Another reason why the empire is horrible.. *8:31LIRLIRLIR: *He tries to reach for the bar* *8:31Invader JibZav: ...... *Rather focused on choosing what to bet* *8:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Antennae twitch* *8:31Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz violently beats the robot with a cane* *Robot:BUY BORD- *8:31YourFavoriteFangirl(irkens: *stare at lurk* heretic *8:32Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz hits the robot,it shuts down* *8:32LIRLIRLIR: *flops out of Lurk's grip and darts for the bar* *8:32Invader JibZav: Darrz what are you doing?! *8:32MysteriousjillguyDarrz:What? It was ANNOYING *Darrz:And it smells bad. *8:32Invader JibZav: You're gonna get us kicked out! *8:33Long TimeVok: So are you guys gonna waste your valuable Irken currency or what? *8:33Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Do Not Hold Any Money. *8:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Shrug* I don't wanna gamble, really. UNless there's anything that I know how to play or seems interesting.. *8:33Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..*just watching*.. Smells like beer here. -3- *8:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:Um...Is anyone else gonna..uh..do their turn? *8:34Long TimeMario: ..*Sigh* *8:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ._. Z YOU'RE TOO YOUNG FOR INFLUENCE *Menami: *Hands him a sippy cup with apple juiceXD* *8:34Invader JibZav: I know I'm gonna..*bets like 600 dollars* *8:34Long TimeMario: *Walks over to an unoccupied slot machine, and sits down* *8:34Cinnabon HeartsZ: Eh? I hate beer... -! Appu juuuuuice! *8:34Invader Jib *monies excuse me *8:34Long TimeMario: ... Hmmm *8:34Cinnabon HeartsZ: *sipping* ... *8:34Long TimeHatbot: Oooh, this thing looks coool. *8:34Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Believe The Child Is Satisfied. *8:34Mysteriousjillguy *Mario's slot machine is rusted and fairly old* *8:35YourFavoriteFangirl(Militaristic mastermind evolved to 5 year old *8:35Long TimeMario: Huh... looks kinda old.. but it's the only one unoccupied. *Mario: Oh well. *8:35Mysteriousjillguy *A giant face is on the top of it,with pink irken eyes and a twisted creepy uncanny valley smile* *8:35LIRLIRLIR: *He sits at the bar* WAITER! Where's the pickles?! *8:35Long TimeMario: Ech... creepy... *8:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Buttoning his jacket*.. You'll never learn how to button things, will you. ^^; *8:35Mysteriousjillguy *The face's antennae are starting to fall apart* * *There's a monie slot and lever* *Invader Jib has left the chat. *8:36Cinnabon HeartsZ: Eeeeh. *antennae down*... Maaam. You're embarrassing me.. *8:36Long TimeMario: ... *Inserts some monies into the slot machine* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:36Long TimeMario: *Pulls the lever* *8:36Mysteriousjillguy *An alien is next to Mario,on a slot machine* *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: owo Moms are supposed to be embarassing. *8:36MysteriousjillguyMachine:Your score is......NOTHING! *8:36Cinnabon HeartsZ: >//n//< *8:36Long TimeMario: Aw.. *Hatbot: Better luck next time. >.< *8:37Mysteriousjillguy *The machine splits in half and a tenetacle grabs the alien guy* *Alien:AUUUGGHHHHh *8:37LIRLIRLIR: WAITER? *8:37Mysteriousjillguy *The tenetacle retracts into the machine,it rumbles* *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hugging him* Just sip your apple juice. *8:37Long TimeMario: *Oblivious to what happened to alien beside him* *Inserts more monies, and pulls the lever again* *8:37Mysteriousjillguy *Blood spills from it* *8:37YourFavoriteFangirl(and so tentacle hentai and erotic noises are heard *8:37Cinnabon Hearts(Misty: *thubms upp* *8:37Mysteriousjillguy *Mario's slot machine begins to rumble* *8:38Long TimeMario: ..? >_o *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *Elctricity comes out of it* *8:38Long TimeMario: U-Um... *8:38Mysteriousjillguyelectricity* *8:38Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..*staring at where the tentacle was*... *Zik: ......ovo........ *8:38LIRLIRLIR: AWW. *He returns to Lurk* *8:38Long TimeMario: *backs up a little bit* *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *It lands on three diamonds* *8:38Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Identifying Zik ... With A Tentacle F-- Zik: SHHHhh *slaps his mouth* *8:38Long TimeHatbot: Woah, this thing is freakin' out. *8:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..HUH? *8:39MysteriousjillguyMachine:Your score is......WINNER! *8:39Long TimeVok: PFFFFfHAAAAHAHaaaa *laughing at Zik* *8:39Mysteriousjillguy *Confetti blasts into his face* *8:39Cinnabon HeartsZik: He scanned me ALL WRONG. *8:39Long TimeVok: Suuuuure. *8:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ^^;;;;; ZIK!! *8:39Cinnabon Hearts(http://puu.sh/gLE6c/f38c1b502d.jpg first building i walk up to. *Zik: IS A LIE- D; *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Not infront of the kid! *8:40Long TimeVok: *Puts his arm around Zik* Suuuuuure. It's okay to be a weirdo...pfff.. *Mario: Oooh.. confetti? *Mario: ..Winner? Cool! *8:41Mysteriousjillguy *The machine rumbles* * *Metallic tenetacles burst out of it,plugging into Mario's PAK* *8:41Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...*bites his arm deep* >> *8:41Invader JibZav: What the.. *8:41Mysteriousjillguy *The money counter rapidly rises* *8:41Long TimeVok: ECH NOT AGAIN! *Swats Zik* *8:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ._.;;; *8:41Invader JibZav: Oh yeah.. *8:41Long TimeMario: O_o-- *8:42Mysteriousjillguy *The tenetacles painfully plug credits into him* *8:42LIRLIRLIR: LURK WHERE IS PICKLES?! *8:42Long TimeMario: Th-This tentacle stuff is AHG-- *Hatbot: .3. *8:42Invader JibZav: *realizes that he lost horribly at the gambling game* *8:42Long TimeMario: I-It reaaallly hurtsss... *8:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:NOT NOW LIR! I'm starting to get a hold of this game! *8:42Invader JibZav: *his pupils go smaller* *8:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:*puts cards down* *Lurk: GO FISH! *8:43Long TimeHatbot: o-o This is reallllly weird. *8:43MysteriousjillguyLurk: I WIN 5 SCHMILLION MONIES! *Alien guy: That's not how poker works- *8:43Long TimeHatbot: Hey Zik, look, Mario won! :u *8:43MysteriousjillguyLurk: SHUT YER FOOD HOLE. *Alien:..Uh..ok *8:44Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..Cool. *8:44Long TimeVok: Wow... he actually won, whaat? *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..??? *8:44Long TimeVok: That was really.. unexpected.. err.. *8:44Invader JibZav: *gives his 600 monies to some other aliens with a horrified face* *8:44Long TimeMario: YEAH BUT IT REALLY HURTS e_o -- *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *8:45Mysteriousjillguy *The counter stops at 5 Quadrillion* *8:45LIRLIRLIR: LURRKK WHERE IS DA PICKLEZ? *8:45Long TimeMario: Quadrillion... umm.. holy... HOLY *8:45MysteriousjillguyMachine: CONGRATS! You're rich for life! Now,go rub it in poor people's faces! * *The tenetacles detach* *8:45Long TimeMario: *eyes widen* WOW, OH WOW! *8:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:?! *Lurk: Whats goin on? *8:45Long TimeHatbot: Yaaaay WE'RE RICH! *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Eyes widen* You could buy a mansion, dude! *8:46MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Mario won 5 quadrillion monies! *Lurk:o_0 *8:46Long TimeVok: Wooow.. lucky. *8:46Cinnabon HeartsZ: ...*unimpressed look*.. *8:46LIRLIRLIR: YAYY! *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk instantly runs over to Mario,smoke flies everywhere* *Lurk:NONSENSE! *puts arm on mario's shoulder* *Lurk: Mario could buy HUNDREDS of mansions! *8:47Long TimeMario: T-This is awesome... *Invader Jib has left the chat. *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *8:47Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..I'm getting 2/3 of that money. ovo *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk: YEAH! We can buy some boats now. *8:47Invader JibZav: That guy just got a lot of-what *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Right? *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: No, Z. :U *8:47Long TimeVok: Yeahhh.. just wait until one of your greedy friends steal it :u *8:47Cinnabon HeartsZ: Yeees, mam. *8:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Over my cold dead body! *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: No. Your mom forbids you. :I *8:47LIRLIRLIR: YAYYYY *He's tearing through the place in horrific celebration, knocking over tables and stuff* *8:47Cinnabon HeartsZ: Nobody forbids me!! *8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Try to steal Mario's money and I'm putting you on.. *Menami: Timeout. *(*DUUN* *8:48Cinnabon HeartsZ: *rolls eyes* AND? *8:48Long TimeVok: Timeout? Really? *8:48MysteriousjillguyGuard:*blissfully ignores LIR's horrible destruction* *8:48Long TimeVok: For stealing QUADRILLIONS OF MONIES? *8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... :33 Oh, I never give you any food. *8:48Long TimeVok: Geez, you're a baaad parent. *8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: That really devastates him. *8:48Cinnabon HeartsZ: ...- o;;; *Z: ...I can get my OWN food. *8:48Long TimeHatbot: The irony.. in Vok's sentence... *8:48LIRLIRLIR: WHEEE 3EEEEEEE *8:48MysteriousjillguyLurk: Wait,but Z didn't even get to attempt to steal it though- *8:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: No you can't. I cleaned out your stash today. ^^ *8:49Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..YOU WHAT!? *8:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: owo *8:49Cinnabon HeartsTensel: u-u *closes his chest, keeping Z in* Z: *sCREAMING* *8:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Coming from Vok.. I think I know what Im doing better than him. *8:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh,the horrible childhood nightmares are flooding back. *8:49Long TimeVok: Yeaaah, whatever. *8:50Mysteriousjillguy *Visions of children being killed by mutants in silhouettes appear,along with Menami being shot at by a bunch of robots* *8:50LIRLIRLIR: *He seems to be consuming food that he passes by* HFFHDVDVSGDGDGXHXHXXYSG *8:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:0_0...*stares into space* *Lurk:...The horror.. *8:50Long TimeVok: Hey, Mayo. You should celebrate by drinking some alcohol.. or something. *Vok: Because that's what people tend to do. *8:50Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Alcohol Is Bad For Your Health. *Tensel: Shall I Dispose Of It Within Our Group? *8:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Only if you drink alot of it. *8:51MysteriousjillguyLurk: I have a horrible feeling I shouldn't. *8:51Long TimeMario: I guess I could go for a few drinks. *8:51MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*chugging wine* Wut u guys talkeen about? *8:51Long TimeMario: I haven't had alcohol in years.. *8:51Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ...*staring intensely at Darrz* *8:51LIRLIRLIR: *He crashes into Lurk* GOTTA GO FAST FOR DEM PICKLES- Aaaaaah!! *8:52Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz stumbles and grabs Zav's face* *8:52Long TimeMario: *Walks over to the Bar* Ehhh, bartender? *8:52Invader JibZav: Generally- *8:52MysteriousjillguyDarrz: I wubb youu maaannn *8:52Invader JibZav: WH *8:52Long TimeHatbot: Noooo I hate when people are drunk .~. *Vok: Awww, Darrz has a crush on Zav .3. *8:53Mysteriousjillguy *The horrible demon squid is the bartender* *8:53Invader JibZav: *shoves Darrz, not that hard* That's enough for YOU then. *8:53MysteriousjillguySquid guy:? *8:53Long TimeMario: I'd like-- oh.. um.. err.. can I have a beer? *8:53LIRLIRLIR: *crashed into Lurk¢ * * *8:53Long TimeVok: Yeah, and get me some wine. *8:53Mysteriousjillguy *The bartender gives Mario a beer* *8:53Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *nerved stare* ... *8:53Long TimeMario: *Gives the bartender enough monies to pay for the beer and wine* *8:54MysteriousjillguyThe beer reads "DON'T COMPLAIN TO US IF YOUR LIVER SHUTS DOWN" *8:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Sighs* Hey, Zik. Wanna get ice cream? uwu; *8:54MysteriousjillguyDarrz:D'auuughh..poopy dinkies...MOORGBLES *8:54Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ..... Zik: Uh.. I guess. *8:54Long TimeMario: *Drinks some beer* Hey.. it's as good as I remember it to be. *8:54MysteriousjillguyEmployee: Ice cream? *8:54Long TimeVok: *pokes bartender* Where's my wine? *Vok: I need my wiiiiiiine. *8:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Nods to the employee* *8:55Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..*banging on the inside* MOOOMMMM!!!! *8:55MysteriousjillguyEmployee: The ice cream restaurant down the street shut down over parasite infested chocolate. *8:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Oh ono; .. *8:55MysteriousjillguyEmployee:There isn't another shop for several miles. *Employee:Also.. *Employee:...I think the owner was a deeeemon. *8:55LIRLIRLIR: *stumbles away from Lurk and finds Tensel. Of course, he simply hugs Tensel's legs* *8:55Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ..*looks down at his chest* It Appears There Is An Enragement Child Inside. *8:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Opening it up and tossing in a cookie and more apple juice for Z, shutting it again* *8:56Mysteriousjillguy *spooky music* *Employee:*stares at Menami* *8:56Cinnabon HeartsZ: I DONT WANT THIS!! * *Long TimeVok: Where's my wine? >> *8:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: :I I'll only let you out if you behave. *8:56Invader JibZav: *raises eyebrows at the employee* *8:56Long TimeMario: *shrug* *8:56MysteriousjillguySquid:Oh uh sorry. * *The squid hands Vok a wine* * *The employee stops staring at menami and walks away* *8:57LIRLIRLIR: *hugging Tensel's legs* *8:57Long TimeVok: Finally. *8:57Cinnabon HeartsZ: *continues banging* D< Tensel: ..*his eye flickers again*... Zik: ...Eh.. don't kill the thing inside ye, please. *8:57MysteriousjillguyLurk: Can we go see the showgirls- *Employee alien: Oh no you don't! *8:58Long TimeVok: Wow.. um.. Mario, you're done your beer already..? o_o Mario: Yea. *8:58MysteriousjillguyEmployee alien: You were banned from there after you brutally assaulted some with a spork and licked their feet without permission! *8:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Antennae twitch*.. *Crosses arms* I have a child in a bar, SCREAMING, and I can't even bring him to an ice cream shop that's more suitable.. *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:BUT DEY TASTED LIKE BACON! *8:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Isn't THAT GREAT. *8:58Long TimeMario: Hey bartender, can I have another beer? >_o *8:59MysteriousjillguyEmployee Alien: No buts! Don't make me call the authorities! *8:59Invader JibZav: *gives a rather freaked out stare at lurk and steps a bit away from him* *8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:AUUGHHH *8:59Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ..I Feel Intimidated From His Banging. ono *8:59Long TimeVok: You should err.. slow down. *8:59LIRLIRLIR: *He walks over to Lurk, bumping into him repeatedly* *8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Fine. Filthy pork filled casino of filth..*grumbling* *8:59Cinnabon HeartsZ: THATS THE POINT! LET ME OUT! *8:59Long TimeVok: You don't want to be too drunk, kiddo. *8:59Mysteriousjillguy *The bartender gives Mario another beer* *8:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: - -;; Maybe I should just go home.. *9:00Long TimeMario: *Chugging down the beer*.. *9:00Cinnabon HeartsZik: ...*sigh* I dont like iiit. *9:00Long TimeVok: Wow um.. well, you certainly didn't get that trait from my side. *9:00MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hey! Maybe we should spend some of Mario's money and do rich people stuff! LIKE BUY A BOX OF-medical strips. *9:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Stares at Darrz in horror* *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:*does the same* *9:01Invader JibZav: A what- *9:01LIRLIRLIR: *Still repeatedly bumping into Lurk until he is noticed* *9:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:What is it LIR? *9:01Long TimeMario: *Finishes the beer, licks his lips*.. hey Bartender.. another beer please? *9:01Cinnabon HeartsTensel: He Means A BandAid. *9:01LIRLIRLIR: PICKLES *9:01Long TimeVok: *stares at Mario* errrr... *9:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Oh nooo, Tensel.. ;;; *9:01Long TimeVok: *Sips his wine slowly* .. *9:01Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ... *staring at Mario* ... *Tensel: ...Please, Mario, Sir, Stop. *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Mario, you're gonna get drunk! ._. *9:02Long TimeMario: Hey Bar..bartender, another beeeeer please? *9:02Mysteriousjillguy *A shadow figure stands in a corner,staring at Tensel* *9:02Invader JibZav: I would think he's already past that point *9:02LIRLIR *He is covered in bits of food, wood splinters, either wine or blood, and wires from destroyed machines* *9:02MysteriousjillguyFigure:....He said the word sir. *Communicator: Tsk tsk..what a shame.....Bring him to our studio later for questioning. *9:03Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Menami, Ma'am, Are You Sure There Isn't A Suitable Child's Area? *9:03Long TimeMario: Bartendeeeeer... beer.. please? *Vok: *Shakes Mario* You sure? *9:04Mysteriousjillguy *The figure reveals a bit of his head,revealing it to be a gooey orange splat looking blob with incomprehensible white letters on it* *9:04Long TimeMario: ..yes. *9:04MysteriousjillguyFigure:...Yes sir. * *The figure dissappears* *9:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I can check around to see if there's a children's area.. *9:05Long TimeHatbot: *Pokes the bartender* Mayo's talkin' to you .o. *Vok: I don't think there'd be a children's area in a casino. *9:05LIRLIRLIR: *He sparks and a few of the wine and wood splinters catch on fire* PICKLEZZZGGHGVB *9:05Long TimeVok: Obviously.. *9:05Mysteriousjillguy *The bartender hands mario another beer* *9:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Shrug* You never know. *9:06Long TimeMario: *Chugging more beer, this time spilling some all over the counter* *9:06MysteriousjillguyEmployee:Oh! You mean the ball pit. *9:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Nods* Can we go there? *9:06Long TimeVok: Ewww.. ball pits are gross. *9:06Cinnabon HeartsZ: UNHAND MEEE!!! *9:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Tensel, I need you to take care of Mario. ^n^; Let me take Z. *9:07Mysteriousjillguy *The employee points to a ball pit filled with spiked tentacles flailing around,the edges of the pit seem to be organic and have teeth* *9:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Menami: NEVERMIND. *9:07Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Yes, Ma'am. *opens up his chest* Z: ..*rUNS to the ballpit* *9:07LIRLIRLIR: PICKLEEESDZ *falls over, his voice cuts off* *9:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: NO Z!!!! *9:07Cinnabon HeartsZ: *about to leap into it* *9:07Mysteriousjillguy *A kid comes up to Z* *Kid:Hai *9:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Runs over and gRABS HIM* *9:07Cinnabon HeartsZ: ? ..*walks to the kid* -- *Z: ..Uh. Hi. *9:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..dont go in there ok ; ; *9:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:..Oh uh..*walks over to Z and the kid* *Lurk: Hiya little guys! So uh,I hear you're related to Zik eh? I must've forgot. *9:08Long TimeMario: ..wow.. I.. feel re..really weird. *Getting tipsy* *9:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Er..wait no...erm...Uh.. *9:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Letting go of him, backing up*.. ^n^; Zik, can you come over here? *9:08Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..Erh. IM not related to him. *9:08LIRLIRLIR: *He gets back up and jumps into the ball pit, laughing maniacally* *9:09Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..*walking-caneing over to Mew* *Zik: What. *9:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:So you're having fun with your new friend? *9:09Cinnabon HeartsZ: ...*waves at the kid* o-o *9:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: u~u; I need someone to rest with while Z has his fun.. I'm really stressed. *9:09MysteriousjillguyLurk: Hiya little boy! How ya doin? *9:09LIRLIRLIR: AHAHAHAGAHAAHAV *9:09MysteriousjillguyKid: Little boy? I'M 78 YEARS OLD. * *GROSS CLOSE UP* *9:09Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..... *Z: ...MOOOOMM. *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ._. *Menami: ..PEDOPHILE!! DX *9:10Cinnabon HeartsZ: GET ME OUT OF HERE. *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: GET OVER HERE Z. *9:10Cinnabon HeartsZ: *runs to Menami* *Zik: .... *9:10Long TimeMario: *Drinking more Beer* *9:10Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ...*staring at Mario* Stop, Please, SIR. *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Picking him up and hugging him tightly*.. *9:11LIRLIRLIR: *He pops up out of the ballpit, looking around, still kinda on fire* Where'd everybody go? *9:11Long TimeMario: *Sways over to Tensel* Ohh.. he.. wwwwhat are youuuu doinng tonight? *Vok: The boy's drunk out of his mind. *9:11Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ... Simply My Duties.. *9:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Having that tender motherly touch with Z, rocking him a little bit to comfort*.. ..*Sighs, leaning back on Zik*.. So stressed.. *Shutting her eyes* *9:11Long TimeVok: Strange... it's really weird seeing Mario sooo.. drunk. *9:12LIRLIRLIR: *eats a ball* HEGGH. *9:13Long TimeVok: Um, Mario.. maybe you should stop drinking so much beer. *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Brb must remove all traces of imagination from folders,continue without me *9:13Long TimeMario: Iwul drink ash much... as much as you-no-I want. * *Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ... *lifts up Mario* ... *sets him away from the chair* *9:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..We need to plan the.. wedd..ii..n.. *Falling asleep on Zik aww* *9:14Cinnabon HeartsZik: ... *quietly feeds from her dreams* ... *Zik: .. u u; *9:15Invader JibZav: *leaning shoulder on a surface* *9:15LIRLIR *A kid approaches the ballpit, but sees LIR all on fire and stuff* *LIR: HI! ^^ *9:15Cinnabon HeartsZ: ... *stares at the kid* YOU 78? >> *9:16Invader JibZav: This is more boring than I thought it'd be, *9:16LIRLIRKid: ;~; *9:16Cinnabon HeartsZ: ..Yes, CRY. CRY! D< *9:16LIRLIRLIR: o_o *9:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Softly breathing, snoring*.. *9:16Cinnabon HeartsZ: You DeSSEERRRVVE to CRY. *9:16Long TimeMario: Ey... Tensel.. *antennae twitch* yur.. really shmahrt .. and ..pr... pretty, pretty, cause yur shine... shiny.. an.. *9:16Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ... Thank You? *9:17Long TimeVok: Mario's so drunk I can't even understand him... *Vok: Geeez... *9:17Invader JibZav: Oh man, he's speaking incomprehensibly already *9:17Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Understand Many Dialects Of Irken. *9:18YourFavoriteFangirl *She's kind of dreaming mostly of being around Zik :'D* *9:18LIRLIRLIR: *hugs Z* *9:18Cinnabon HeartsZ: *shoves LIR away* AWAY. *9:18LIRLIRLIR: *STILL on fire* *Kid: WAAAAA *falls into the ballpit, and sinks like a stone for some reason* *9:19Long TimeMario: *Hugs Tensel* you.. nderstand.. right? *9:19Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Indeed Understand. *9:20Long TimeVok: This is.. weird. *Vok: Usually weird chaotic things are enthralling to me, but this is just really weird. *9:20Mysteriousjillguy( " quietly feeds from her dreams" *9:20Cinnabon Hearts(Misty: eyup *9:21Mysteriousjillguy( >no one bothered by it at all *( gg *9:21LIRLIRLIR: *He throws a ball at Z* *9:21Cinnabon HeartsZ: ... *grabbing the ball, THROWS it back at him* *9:21Long TimeVok: So is everyone basically drunk or asleep? *Vok: Or.. fighting. *9:21LIRLIRLIR: *relays it back* *9:21Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Am Unable To Get Intoxicated. *9:21Invader JibZav: Basically *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Rolling over*.. *9:23Long TimeMario: I.. an.. drunn..unkuh. *9:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:*spazzing in rage at the slot machines,repeatedly losing* *9:23Cinnabon HeartsTensel: We Do Acknowledge That. *9:23Long TimeHatbot: What the heck is he even saying? *9:23MysteriousjillguyMachine: Congrats! You've lost for the 450th time! KILL YOURSELF. *Lurk:GGGRGGGH *9:23Long TimeVok: Mario you're drunk, go home.. or something.. just not around manipulative aliens. *9:23Invader JibZav: I think he said...d-unk *9:23Long TimeVok: Like me.. pff *9:23Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ? Will You Become A Threat? *9:24LIRLIRLIR: *He smiles, staring at Z* YOU'RE funny! *9:24Long TimeVok: I'm kidding, robot. *9:24MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Dunkz Donuts? *Lurk;ARGH! *9:24Invader JibZav: No, that's on a different planet.. *9:24Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's spider legs come out,stabbing the machine and ripping it out of the ground* * *Lurk tosses it* *9:25Long TimeHatbot: Geez Lurk, calm down! *9:25Mysteriousjillguy *The machine crashes into a crowd* *9:25Invader Jib *the machine loudly blares "ERROR" noises with flashing red lights* *9:25Mysteriousjillguy *A scream is heard* * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzQrj8Di8dA * *9:25Long TimeHatbot: I'm surprised Menami hasn't woken up form the noise. *9:26Cinnabon HeartsTensel: My Name Is 2051419512. You May Call Me Tensel. *9:26LIRLIRLIR: *He runs over to Lurk, in Duty Mode, oblivious to the fact that he is on fire. Salutes* SIR ARE YOU UNDER ATTACK? *9:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Is a heavy sleeper :'D ZIk could probably easily invade her dreams* *9:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:...No. *9:26Long TimeVok: It's actually funny seeing Mario drunk.. Pfffffhahaaa... *9:27Mysteriousjillguy( Bill:DEUUUAGGHHHH *flails arms all over zik's faic* *9:27Cinnabon HeartsZik: ..*just evading Menami's dreams, as he was doing*.. *9:27LIRLIRLIR: *stupid mode* I'm a safety torch! *9:27Long TimeMario: Wh... whu? ...I’m ..ash sober ash ‘m gonna git... and nuffink I- ....wait ...wait ..waaait.. nuffink you can do boutit. *9:27Mysteriousjillguy( zik:no i am the only mlg dreem invd0r her now go bak to ur dorito bag m8 *9:27YourFavoriteFangirl(bill vs zik *(1v1 i want to see that happen *(would pay money *9:28Mysteriousjillguy( bill defeets zik by throwing a forest of pine trees at zik killing him * http://41.media.tumblr.com/257fcef6dd1ac49144b612fb8ffcc5cb/tumblr_nlmvbhYfVY1sbt3xoo1_1280.png * *9:29Cinnabon Hearts(oh *9:29YourFavoriteFangirl(..omfg *(dream demon vs dream prophet *(..hmmm- *9:29LIRLIRLIR: *He climbs onto Lurk and shuts off* *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( but what if freggy kroger entered the battle *9:29Cinnabon Hearts(Zik: ..we can do the sAME THING. *(oh my god freddy kroger *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( *DUNN *9:29Cinnabon Hearts(...i know what I must do *(*Misty: *(stop *9:30LIRLIRLIR: *setting his hair on fire* *9:30Cinnabon Hearts(Misty;k *9:30YourFavoriteFangirl(zik is actually one of bill's forms all along *9:30Mysteriousjillguy( breaddy kroger brand bread at your lokal markt *9:30YourFavoriteFangirl(twist plot *9:30Mysteriousjillguy( but then iso was actu-*shot* *Lurk:? *smells smoke* *Lurk;! *Lurk:LIR GET OFF OF ME! * *Lurk chucks LIR into a nearby fire extinguisher device on a wall* *9:31LIRLIRLIR: *shut off* * *Mario: Is.. preeetty.. ffunnnn.. eh? *Tries walking.. and tumbles over* *9:31Invader JibZav: Hmm...maybe I should've done something for all this stuff happening *9:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! Wake up! *9:32LIRLIR *It detonate, extinguishing LIR* *9:32Long TimeVok: *points at Mario* PFFFFFFHAHAHAAHAAAAaaa.. aaah... *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk: We have to use Mario's money like a bunch of leeches before he notices we're greddy! *9:32Long TimeHatbot: Woww... *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk: THE LEECH DUTY CALLS US *shakes LIR* *9:32LIRLIRLIR: *He gets up in normal mode* Huh? *9:32Invader JibZav: Isn't that a bit...selfish? *9:32Long TimeHatbot: Lurk, that's really rude.. *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:*turns around* *9:32Long TimeHatbot: Holy cow... aren't you supposed to be his friend? *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Uh... *9:32Long TimeHatbot: That's horrible... *Hatbot: ... ._. ... *9:33MysteriousjillguyLurk: Um..No! I meant a good kind of leech! The kind that exchanges nutrients..in exchange for the ..parasite infected person's nutrients. *Lurk: A SHARING LEECH! *9:33Invader JibZav: That's a thing? *9:33LIRLIRLIR: *He gets up* *9:33Long TimeVok: Ohhohoh! The funny thing is-- Lurk planned this trip as an APOLOGY for Mario. *9:33Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk grabs a nearby leech like alien* *9:33Long TimeVok: Wait until I tell Mario when he's sober.. oh gee... pffff... *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:SEE?! This leech shares stuff. *Leech:Please don't hurt me. *9:34Invader JibZav: It does? *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Yes.. *9:34Long TimeVok: You guys will never be friends again after that. *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Squeezes the leech in his hand* *9:34Cinnabon Hearts( http://puu.sh/gLHHg/6f657ed8fe.jpg *9:34MysteriousjillguyLeech:ACK-AUGHH *9:34Long TimeVok: Oh boy, I can just IMAGINE the anger... *9:34MysteriousjillguyLeech: I SURE DO LIKE SHARING STUFF! *( OH MY-XDDD *9:34LIRLIRLIR: Lurk, that's a generally immoral thing to do. *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( breddy kroger *9:35Long Time(pfffff- *9:35LIRLIRLIR: I must point that out for your safety *9:35YourFavoriteFangirl(OMG XD *(*inside that store, the sounds of danmaku are heard* *9:35Mysteriousjillguy( bill cipher is in the chip isle *9:36YourFavoriteFangirl(hes in the dorito section *9:36Long TimeVok: Buut, *tugs Lurk over to him* I won't tell Mario.. if ya *grins* do something for me. *9:36Cinnabon Hearts( http://fav.me/d8mrtqo *9:36Invader JibZav: Ohhh this is escalating quickly *9:36MysteriousjillguyLurk: Does it involve any orifices or bodily fluids? *9:36Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Vok Is Identified As A Threat! D: *holds out scary futuristic gun* *9:36Long TimeVok: Eww... no-- *9:36Invader JibZav: Woah woah woah *9:36Mysteriousjillguy( insert micheal bay noises *9:37Long TimeVok: Tensel, I ain't a threat. *Vok: You don't even know what I was gonna say *9:37YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL *9:37Cinnabon Hearts(Misty: My tags *(Misty: For the Category *9:37Invader JibZav: This isn't the place to hold a fight dude *9:37MysteriousjillguyLeech:...Can you let go of me now. * *Lurk drops the leech* * *It squirms away* *9:38Long TimeVok: So, what do ya say? *9:38LIRLIRLIR: LEECH *9:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:First let's hear what you want. *9:38Long TimeVok: I'll have to talk to you about in private. *9:38LIRLIRLIR: *He runs off and returns eating it alive* *9:38Long TimeVok: Maybe, later, hmm? *9:38Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Am Here To Guard. You Will Not Host A Private Conversation I Feel Is Suspicious. *9:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not gonna accept it till you tell me. *9:39Long TimeVok: I. Will. Tell. You. LATER. *Vok: Either that, or no deal. *Vok: And your friendship is over. *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk: Oh good Tensel! Because this filthy stink pig is COMPLETELY suspicious! Feel free to shoot lasers in him and cause his organs to explode. *9:39Long TimeVok: What!? No. *9:39Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Yes, Sir. *9:39Long TimeVok: NO, STOP. *9:39LIRLIRLIR: Leeches taste like pickles except with blood *9:40Long TimeMario: Enh.. Tenshell... s-stop.. *9:40MysteriousjillguyLurk: Eh. I'll buy Mario a gift or something. *Lurk:NOW! *9:40Long TimeVok: A gift won't do it, you idiot. *9:40Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *twists a knob on his gun to "Internally Explode"* *9:40Long TimeVok: You've betrayed and hurt him so many times. *Mario: Tenshelllll ....s-stoooooooooop *9:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Let's go enjoy your gigantic cash wad Mario! Let's buy a mansion and host a party to celebrate your awesomeness and superiority! *9:41Long TimeMario: Rhn... *falls asleep* *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Then we can softly slap poor people in the face with rotting fish to make them feel sa- *Lurk:? *Lurk:*sighs* *9:41Long TimeVok: Dude. *Vok: So you're declining my offer? *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk grabs Mario and carries him* *Lurk:Yeah. *9:41Long TimeVok: *Grins* Okaaaay. *Vok: I hope you like losing a friend, pal. *9:42MysteriousjillguyLurk: After making a deal with an evil dorito,I've learned not to make stupid deals like that. *9:42YourFavoriteFangirl(""evil dorito""" *9:42Long TimeVok: Mmmkaaay. *Vok: I'll be telling him as soon as he wakes up. *Vok: Anyways, let's go. *Vok: There's nothing else to do in this casino. *9:43LIRLIRLIR: YEP. YOU'RE an EVIL DORITO! EEEE-VIIIIILLL!!!!!! *9:43Long TimeVok: I'm not EVIL, I'm just a little "aggressive", well... that's how people tend to view me. *9:44LIRLIRLIR: Passive aggressive? *9:44Long TimeVok: Anyways. *Vok: We're going, right? *9:44LIRLIRLIR: passive aggressive doritos heheheheheh *9:44MysteriousjillguyLurk: Uh yeah. *9:44Invader JibZav: Huh? *9:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*asleep on the poker table,reeking of alcohol* *9:44Long TimeVok: *violently shakes Menami* HEY WAKE UP! *9:44Cinnabon HeartsTensel: If You Continue To Act Aggressive, I Will Restrain You-- *Tensel: *fIRES his gun* *9:45Long TimeVok: It's time to gooooo .3. *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*SCREAMS-- SLAPS* *9:45Long TimeVok: HEYYY- *Vok: OW *9:45MysteriousjillguyEmployee: HEY! NO GUNS ALLOWED! *9:45Long TimeVok: sTOP *floats up* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Panting.. antennae twitch, clinging to Zik and Z* *9:45Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Apologize. .. *puts it away* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Vok you scared me DX *9:45Long TimeVok: Yeah, APPARENTLY your robot thinks it's okay to shoot me like that. *9:45Mysteriousjillguy *Theres a giant smoldering hole in a nearby wall from Tensel's gun* *9:45Long TimeVok: I was just warning you guys, we're going. *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: T-Tensel, don't shoot him.. *9:46MysteriousjillguyEmployee: You're gonna have to pay for that. *Glares at Menami* *9:46Long TimeHatbot: Eheheh .3. *9:46LIRLIRLIR: THROW PAINFUL ROCKS AT HIM *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ^n^; Alright..-- wait wHAT?! *9:46MysteriousjillguyLurk: Uh..better call Xi about this. *9:46Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ..*head down* unu *9:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:That looked pretty expensive,and damaged,and stuff. *9:46Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Please Calculate The Cost. *9:46LIRLIRAll right. *9:47MysteriousjillguyEmployee: About 17,000 monies. *9:47Long TimeMario: *Drooling and snoring* *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I'm really gonna need Xisenin. *9:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:...e_e...*looks at mario drooling* * *Lurk takes out a bag from his PAK and puts him in it* * *Lurk pushes him in it a bit,it's cramped* *9:47LIRLIRLIR: *crawls into the bag* *9:48Long TimeVok: Dude, you're gonna hurt Mario. *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Don't eat him LIR. *9:48Long TimeVok: ... *9:48YourFavoriteFangirl(I gotta go guys *Hides in bunker* *9:48LIRLIRLIR: I won't. *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:If you behave you can eat Vok's face. *9:48Long TimeVok: You're just adding stuff for me to tell Mario, aren't ya? *9:48Invader JibZav: Hmm...I lost all my money gambling sooooooooooooooooooooooooo *steps away awkwardly *(bye *9:48Mysteriousjillguy( wait *9:48LIRLIR(Aww bye) *9:48Long Time(Aww *(Bye *9:48Mysteriousjillguy( what about a concidental menami leaves thing *( menami: i hav to go to freggy krogers *( *menami flies away* *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(LOL *(But i really wanna be in this ;w; *9:49Cinnabon Hearts(Misty: nah *9:49LIRLIR(K ) *9:49Mysteriousjillguy( What if its temporary? *9:49LIRLIR(I have to go t *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(No, I wanna be in this <.> *9:50Mysteriousjillguy( *horrible spazzing* *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(Im on all the time so *(:I *9:50LIRLIR(Gtg freddy krogers claw bread calls me) *9:50Invader Jibbye lir *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(Night guys *9:50Mysteriousjillguy( u shuld tri the vorhees vanila wafers *9:50LIRLIR(Claw bread™) *LIRLIR has left the chat. *9:51Long Time(Bye *9:51Mysteriousjillguy( coprited by krogur donut steel *A few hours of casino hijinks later* *nvader Jib*some random alien throws a rock at lurk *1:39Mysteriousjillguy(lurks meds wear off at 3 something so time wasted *( rip ** Mysteriousjillguy handed kreb dollars for the bet *1:40Invader Jibthat's when jib awakeness wares off anyway *1:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Walking out of the casino* *Lurk:Wait a sec wheres mario- *1:41Invader JibZav: Gee that was a lot of interesting stuff that happened offscreen *1:41Long TimeVok: Yuuup. *1:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:SO MARIO *Lurk:What are you gonna buy first? A cane? A weird accent? A BUS?! *1:42AmetrineskiesZik: ...hmmmm.... *1:42Invader JibZav: What's he gonna do with a bus- *1:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:HOW ABOUT A SPECIAL EDITION FIONNA DOLL *Darrz:I think he should buy us all lunch. *1:42AmetrineskiesZik: ...Buses are noice and all... *1:42YourFavoriteFangirl(wait we're rping *1:42Long TimeVok: Oh yeah, that's right! So, brown eyes. You know Lurk, your beeeeest friend? Your go-to-pal! Your close friend. Yeah. He's trying to leech money off of you. *1:42Invader JibZav: For once I kinda like Darrz's idea *1:42YourFavoriteFangirl(im zoning out hOLD ON- *1:42Long TimeMario: *Groans*... wait... WHAT *1:42Mysteriousjillguy( survival of the fittesstttt *(jking *Lurk:WHAT?! NO! *Lurk:HES LYINGGGGG *1:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..I'd believe that. *1:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... O.o *1:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:Nonsense! *1:43Long TimeVok: *Shrugs* Ask Hatbot. Hatbot wouldn't lie. *1:43AmetrineskiesZik: Did we bring a child with us, Mew? *1:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm just trying to celebrate this ocassion thats all! Geez! *1:43Long TimeHatbot: HUH? WHAT. WHERE'S MY NOIR *1:43Invader JibZav: Aren't you like, some kind of criminal? I'm not saying they have no reason to believe you but... *1:44Long TimeHatbot: Oh YEAH! Lurk's totally trying to drain you clean from your money. *1:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Um, in the gambling place? I don't think so. *1:44Long TimeMario: ... *1:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:We could buy a mansion. Yeah. Thats Mario's favorite color. What is it again? *1:44AmetrineskiesZik: I feel like there be some small kid suffocating in the ballpit. *1:44YourFavoriteFangirl(File:Maz the Camhog.png *1:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Wasnt the ball pit infested with some kind of eldritch horror- *1:44Cravitus(meanwhile, ave is left somewhere on the streets, half-dead and high af because lurk reasons *1:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm *1:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*staring* *1:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:We should buy *1:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: did z follow us here *1:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:uh *1:45AmetrineskiesZik: Oh and... a robot. We left that in there.. Utensil or something. *1:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:You do you think Mario? I mean it is your money. *1:45Invader JibZav: Uh I think I saw some short guy walking to- *1:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Plus I cant think of anything. *1:45Invader JibZav: Wait...where was it.. *1:45Ametrineskies(I think Cinn was in this rp guys owo *1:45Invader Jib(yeah he was *1:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Was he walking to the bar across the street- *( ye *1:45Ametrineskies(well he's half-asleep *1:45Long TimeMario: Something great happened to me, Lurk. You couldn't even be happy for me, huh? Is it only important to YOU when you're gaining something for it? Just-- *sigh*. *1:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *shaking* am i an irrespons- tENSIL D: *1:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:NO! I said you can choose what you want to buy! I'm VERY happy *1:46Invader Jib(wait does that mean we have to pause *Cinnabon Hearts has joined the chat. *1:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Worried look*.. I feel irresponsible. Can we get them back out of there? *1:46Invader Jib(nvm *( i think *1:46MysteriousjillguyLurk:WE CAN BUY A HOVERING ROBOT PIG FOR YOU *Darrz:I think I saw Z trying to get into the bar *1:47Invader JibZav: Depends, they could have wnt somehwere else by now..or they're terrified and lying on the ground. *1:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !!! *1:47Invader Jib*went *1:47Long TimeMario: I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you 'wanted to drain my money clean'. I don't exactly... trust Vok on a lot of things, but I KNOW Hatbot wouldn't lie. *1:47MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Or maybe they're DEAD! *1:47Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *carrying Z out, looking a little beat up and covered in goo* I Exhale In Exhaustion... *1:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: 8c I'm so sorry! *Running over*.. *1:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:WEll maybe Hatbot's wrong? *1:47Invader JibZav: Ohh okay. Yeah I had a feeling that was gonna get messy. *1:48YourFavoriteFangirl(i fulfilled lork's request tho File:Maz the Camhog.png *1:48Invader JibC* *typo *1:48Long TimeVok: *Hovering, lounges back* *Grins* Oooh yeaaah. Hatbot's a real close pal to Mario, y'know? If only you could be the same, Lurk. *1:48Invader Jib(perfect *1:48AmetrineskiesZ: -n-... Motheeer!!! *1:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Besides the stuff I want couldnt possibly waste all of your money,I mean,you're practically the richest guy in the universe by now. *Lurk:Shut up Vok- *1:48Long TimeHatbot: HEEEEY! When have I been wrong? That's just meaaaan. *Hatbot: *frowns* *1:49MysteriousjillguyDarrz:CAN MARIO BUY ME SOME SLIPPERS *1:49AmetrineskiesZik: Ya just keep RIGHT on goin, Vok, I dares ye. *1:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I need to be a better parent and caretaker.. *1:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Go ahead and eat him zik,please. *Lurk:ANYWAY **Lurk puts his arm on marios shoulder* *1:49Long TimeVok: I'm sorry I spoke the truth. Leeching off of others isn't exactly... a "good" thing. To you people anyways. *1:50Cinnabon HeartsTensel: To Be Honest, Your Lack Of Supervision Leaves Me As A More Responsive Care-Taker... Here Is Your Child. *handing Menami Z, holding him out carefully like hes precious* *1:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Dont worry Mayo! Now lets get ready to buy that mansion huh? Im thinking it should have some electric fences to keep out burglars and maybe a DJ stereo system *1:50Invader JibZav: To be fair we came from a society built up from killing other specicies and taking everythign they had *1:50Long TimeMario: ... *1:50Invader Jib*everything *1:50Long TimeMario: No. *1:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Burglars are spooky y'know *Lurk:Huh? *1:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Picking up Z, rocking him and petting him to lull him a bit*... Thank you, Tensel. I'll give you something for that later. There was just so many things going on, it slipped my mind. ono; I'll start being better. *1:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:We're not living uh...where do you live again *1:51Invader JibZav: Well that's not what I meant *1:51Long TimeMario: ...You can't even remember where I live? *1:51Invader JibZav: Morality is a pretty rare thing irken-wise, empire or not. *1:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Say where does Mario even live? I cant believe I never asked that.. *Lurk:Well uh..I dont think you've mentioned it *1:51Long TimeMario: Whatever. *1:51Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Find There Is To Be Improvement For Future Dents. *nodnod* Please Partake More-so In Parenting, Misus. *nervous smile* *1:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:My memory is like the backside of a fragile shoolmposhocggh. *1:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yeah, I feel bad... I gotta be a good mom. *1:52Long Time(lork pm *1:52MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh...we'll need a ride off this planet..could you buy a space car or something- *1:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..Loik, yer such a leech. *1:52Long TimeVok: You're reaaaaaaaaaally eager to waste his money, eh? *1:52AmetrineskiesZik: Aye... gotta agree, fer once... *1:53Invader JibZav: Come to think of it where'd I put that space ship I came in... *1:53Long TimeVok: Woww! Even that guy agrees! Look, you're not really a good friend. *1:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH C"MON! IM NOT ASKING FOR THINGS FOR MYSELF! *1:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ? What's this about Lurk leeching? *Turning to the others* *1:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:We need a ride y'know. This planet is boring. *1:53AmetrineskiesZik: Dese suggestin's are ridiculous! Just sayin. *1:53Invader JibZav: Yeah uh to sum it up....the one guy is using the other guy for mony **money *1:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wait a sec zik doesnt like me why am I finding these points valid- *Darrz:What are we talking about again *1:54AmetrineskiesZik: *shrug, shaking head* *1:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Frowning*.. Hm. *1:54Long TimeVok: Look-- I'd love to argue about how much of a horrible friend Lurk is, BUT you guys are killin' me here. D *1:55Cinnabon HeartsTensel: Huh? You Appear To Be Healthy, Sir. *1:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Lurk doesn't seem like the kind of person to do something like that. *1:56Invader JibZav: He...he does though *1:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Besides... he's too good of a friend and a person to try and manipulate Mario of all people. *1:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:See? Menamis got a point *1:56Long TimeMario: Whatever. If it makes you happy-- *sigh* I'll buy the stupid mansion. *Shakes his head* I won 5 quadrillion monies anyways... *1:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:HORRAY! *1:56AmetrineskiesZik: Oi, Mahrio. *1:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:FIRST WE NEED A RIDE TO IRK! **Lurk pulls out an LSD remote* *1:56AmetrineskiesZik: It aint about us happy, it bout YOU. *1:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:WAIT A SEC *Lurk:Wheres that ave guy *1:57AmetrineskiesZik: YER money, YER happiness. Dont listen to Loik. *1:57Long TimeVok: Wow-- I just did NOT expect that one. He actually gave in! Pfff-- man -- th-that's just.. man. You're pretty soft. *1:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:Does anyone understand what he's saying? *1:57Invader JibZav: Anyway, i'm just judging by the fact that he has a pretty long list of crimes on his track record, despite the reward miney being like two cents *looks on a radar thign and discovers his ship is completley gone* *1:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: He's the soft one? *1:57AmetrineskiesZik: Eym speakin English, ye nob. *1:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:What? *1:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: That's funny coming from you. You're the embodiment of a villain who can't actually do anything, Vok. uvu *1:58MysteriousjillguyDarrz:burned *1:58Long TimeVok: *Holding back a laugh* Pffff-... fff I would tell you something, but you'd probably flip out. You wouldn't comprehend it anyways. *1:58AmetrineskiesZik: Eh, I dun even know who he callin soft. I am soft, me skin is healthy. Lotsa lotion. *1:58Long TimeVok: Let's just get going and waste that money on a mansion. *1:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Mm. *1:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Glares at Vok* What do you mean "something"? *1:59Invader JibZav: My bets on it exploding somehow *1:59AmetrineskiesZik: Othawise, I think I'm a nice guy.. *scratching back of head* *1:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eh ok *Lurk:So uh..wheres that ave guy *1:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Your skin is pretty soft, actually, Zik- *1:59Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk looks around* *1:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You must like.. put lotion on constantly. *2:00Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk sees an irken slumped on the ground in the street* *Lurk:GASP *2:00AmetrineskiesZik: I use some pretty good products. Aha, big brotha loves the kit. *2:00Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk runs over to the unconcious irken* *Lurk:THIS CORPSE IS WEARING A LIMITED EDITION FIONNA COSPLAY SWEATER *2:00AmetrineskiesZik: I bought it meself, ironically... *2:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Well, considering your brother is a hair stylist, that makes lots of sense. ^^ *2:00Cinnabon HeartsTensel: I Am Concerned About Mister Lurk's Sudden Excitement Spike On My Radar. *2:01Long TimeHatbot: OH MAN. HOW MUCH CAN WE SELL THAT FOR? *Mario: Hatbot, I already have 5 quadrillion mo-- *2:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..^^; This is normal. *Eyeing Tensil* *2:01Long TimeHatbot: PLEASE LET IT BE AT LEAST 5 MONIES! *2:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:Its worth about 2000 monies *2:01Long TimeHatbot: That's even BETTER. *2:01Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk pushes the body over* *Lurk:AUGH ITS THAT AVE GUY *Lurk:THIS SWEATER IS SOILED *2:02Long TimeMario: *Antennae perk up*.... euhhhhg... did you say Ave? *2:02Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk takes it off and sets it on fire* *2:02Cinnabon HeartsTensel: ..The Normality Of This World Is Considered Insubordinance Of Fools In Mine. *2:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:BURRNNNN SOILED TRASH *2:02Invader JibZav: That robot kinda has a point *2:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:BURRRRRRRRNNNNNNNN *Stares into the fire,grinning* *2:02CravitusThe body twitched, and broken needles rolled out from under it. *2:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh its that Ave guy. *Lurk:*Kicks him in the spooch* *Lurk:Are you alive? *2:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Erh.. maybe we should be a little more concerned about Averii's injuries- *2:03Cinnabon HeartsTensel: *watching the psychological-scale centered on Lurk go absolutely nuts while the sweater burns* ... *2:03CravitusAve: "All these squares make a circle!" *2:03Long TimeMario: Averii... greaaaaat. *2:03MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I feel like something horrible and ave related is going to happen to Marios foot. *( kreb om *2:03CravitusAve curled up into a ball, and began mumbling unintelligibly. *2:03Mysteriousjillguy( lsd popo *2:03Cravitus(brb *2:03Mysteriousjillguy( totes *2:03Cravitus(have to switch to laptop *2:03Mysteriousjillguy( brb also *2:04Ametrineskies(NOW IS MY CHANCE TO GET THE COOKIES AND MILK *(eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *2:04Long TimeVok: OHHA-- pffffhaaa-- he's TOTALLY OUT OF IT THAT'S JUST PRICELESS haaaapfffhaahaaa *Hatbot: That's weird. *Cravitus has left the chat. *2:05Mysteriousjillguy(bak *Darrz:Mr.Fireman, can you take me to the grocery store? *2:05Long Time(kreb is brb *2:06MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I have eggplants to buy. *( oh rite *2:06Ametrineskies(so was i you ungrateful balloons *2:07Long Time(sorry im the biggest ungrateful balloon *2:07Ametrineskies(you fool *2:07Invader Jibbtw mario your game has no pausing or saving apparently) *sounds like the lamest thing ever) *2:07Long Time(no, jib *(if you payed attention *(it was for that part only *2:07Invader Jib(thats still pretty lame *2:07Long Time(which is a completely optional part *(and i screwed up for not saving before-hand *2:08Invader Jib(what if my computer and and broek *2:08Cinnabon Hearts(I had to grab the cookies from the tippy-top shelf f Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Paused Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon